


Stars

by Venturous



Series: The Heart Must Pause [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 07, episode specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James makes himself useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> AU after S07E04 Ramblin' Boy.  
> Sequel to Waves

He’d just finished drying his hands with a dishtowel when he was tackled by his seven year old namesake.

“Uncle James! Can we play cops now? Will you be the bad guy?”

He ruffled young Jamie’s hair and gave him a gentle shove.

“Maybe after we eat.  I’m almost done making our tea, so go tell your brother, and remember to wash your hands, both of you.”

He marveled at his own domesticity. Since arriving he’s become completely subsumed into the MacKenzie family rituals. It gave him peace, he thought, to be useful. Well, there is more than that, he knew. The warmth of the children was healing. He was here because he feels loved. Is loved.

He set the meal on the table, wrangled both boys into their seats. Then James settled in his chair and, bowing his head, began to say a blessing. Kevin piped up.

“We say it different, Uncle James.”

“Can you teach me?”

Both boys chanted in unison:

“Some hae meat and cannae eat.

Some nae meat but want it.

We hae meat and we can eat

 and sae the Lord be thankit.”

“Well that is pure dead brilliant, Kevin. Thank you for that, I shall use this blessing from now on.”

After the meal James cleaned up, and then it was time to get Jamie to ready for bed.  Hathaway read from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets until the child dozed off. He quietly pulled up the blanket and shut the light.

He went out for a smoke and the stars about knocked him over. He’s forgotten how astonishing the night sky is up here, far from the city lights and urban haze. Kevin came out and showed him how they put out the bins on Monday nights. Together they checked the chicken coop, making sure the door was fastened.

“How long are you staying, Uncle James?”

Hathaway considered this.

“Not sure, Kevin. I have a bit of vacation saved up.”

“Are you moving here to be a policeman?”

In the dark his eyebrows rose, and he risked a tiny smile.

“I hadn’t planned to. Why?”

“Aw, it’d just be dead brilliant if ya were catchin criminals right here, and such!”

I’d love to do that, Kev, but I don’t think you have enough crime here in Stornaway to keep me busy.”

“Well, there’s this gang that goes aboot breakin windows. And then there’s the sheep stealin. And even pirates!”

“You have pirates?”

He put an arm around his nephew and they headed inside.

After tucking Kevin in bed, James went back out in the yard to smoke. He sat on the picnic table and stared up into the Milky Way. This view into the universe was so brilliant and overwhelming, he shivered, not from the chill but from feeling so small in the enormous world. He hoped it would put his longing in perspective.

After a while pulled his phone put. Three more calls from Lewis. Almost no signal, and the battery was almost dead. He turned it off.


End file.
